La Plage
by maning
Summary: Voici 4 OS sur Veronica et Logan.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici mon premier OS. Soyez indulgent, c'est mon premier ! **

Cette plage. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. C'est elle qui avait recueilli ses peurs, ses chagrins, ses espoirs et ses rêves. C'est ici qu'elle venait quand elle avait besoin de réfléchir. C'est aussi sur cette plage qu'elle le revit. Il s'était lancé au milieu des vagues comme il le faisait si souvent quand il avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ressentir une telle émotion en voyant sa silhouette se découper sur les vagues.

Cette plage. Elle lui servait de point de repère. C'est ici qu'il tentait de noyer son chagrin quand il pensait à elle. C'est sur cette plage qu'il avait ses meilleurs souvenirs avec elle. Le manque d'elle se faisait plus intense chaque jour et ce, malgré tous les efforts de Dick pour qu'il reprenne sa vie «Sea, Sex and Sun». Ce matin, après une nouvelle nuit passée à rêver d'elle, sa planche sous le bras, il est parti à l'assaut des vagues.

Elle reste paralysée à le regarder. Puis, presque inconsciemment, elle se rapproche quand il sort de l'eau.

Après s'être bien vidé la tête, il regagne le bord et c'est alors qu'il la voit. Il pense tout d'abord qu'il est en train de rêver. Elle ne peut pas être là, ce n'est pas possible. D'un pas hésitant, il se dirige vers elle en sortant de l'eau.

Ils sont là, face à face,à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'ose faire un mouvement, prononcer un mot de peur de voir l'autre s'enfuir, de voir le rêve s'arrêter. Le temps semble comme suspendu.

Après plusieurs minutes qui leur semblent des heures, ils font chacun un pas en avant. Leurs lèvres se trouvent dans un baiser doux et passionné qu'eux seuls savent faire. Après s'être séparés, ils se regardent en souriant, heureux de se retrouver.

Logan et Veronica ensemble : Je t'aime !

Ils éclatent de rire et quittent la plage main dans la main.

Cette plage qui avait été témoin de leur amour.

**Alors, est ce que je poste le suivant ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite avec énormément de retard. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste les 3 suivants à la suite.**

Cette plage. C'est celle sur laquelle ils ont toujours pu compter.

Keith : Es-tu prête chérie ?

Veronica : Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour, mais je suis on ne peut plus prête !

Keith : Dans ce cas, allons-y !

Il lui tendit son bras et sans se faire prier, elle s'y pendit.

Veronica voix-off : Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie et c'est sur cette plage que ça se passe.

Cette plage est vraiment symbolique. Elle représente les peines et les joies, les déceptions et le bonheur.

Elle approche de l'autel au son de la marche nuptiale, sous la conduite de son père.

Veronica voix-off : Décidément oui, j'adore cette plage. C'est ici que ma vie a vraiment pris un cours nouveau.

**Flash-back** :

Logan et Veronica se baladent sur la plage main dans la main quand, tout à coup, Logan s'arrête et s'agenouille devant elle.

Logan : Veronica Mars, veux-tu m'épouser ?

En disant cela, il ouvre un écrin et en sort une magnifique bague au saphir étincelant posé sur une monture en or blanc.

Veronica, les larmes aux yeux : Oui Logan Echolls, je veux t'épouser.

Logan se relève et l'embrasse.

**Fin du flash-back**

Veronica voix-off : Vous voyez quand je vous dis que j'adore cette plage.

Elle arrive enfin près de l'autel et son père met sa main dans celle de Logan avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Prêtre : Nous sommes réunis ici pour unir cette femme et cet homme devant Dieu, en présence de leurs familles et amis. Je vous laisse échanger vos vœux.

Veronica : Je crois que la chose la plus importante que j'ai à te dire, c'est que je t'aime. Tu sais que je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose mais je vais essayer quand même. Notre parcours n'a pas toujours été facile. Depuis Neptune High et jusqu'à maintenant, la vie ne nous a pas épargnés, toi comme moi, mais je sais que j'ai toujours pu compter sur toi dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Tu m'as maintenu plus d'une fois la tête hors de l'eau et tu m'as toujours soutenue, même quand tu n'étais pas d'accord. Je crois que rien que pour ça, je pourrais t'aimer. J'aime tout en toi, même ton côté mauvais garçon me fait craquer ! Je t'aime tout simplement. Et surtout, j'ai confiance en toi.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux, mais ne veut pas les laisser s'écouler. Elle veut pouvoir le contempler encore et encore.

Lui non plus ne se lasse pas de la regarder.

Prêtre : Mr Echolls ?

Logan : Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Quand j'allais mal, tu m'as aidé pourtant à la mort de Lilly, je t'ai fait vivre un véritable enfer. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux le jour où Duncan nous a présentés. Mais bien sûr, j'étais trop fier pour faire le premier pas. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui l'a fait ce premier pas quand tu m'as embrassé ce jour-là au Camelot. Je pense que, l'un comme l'autre, on ne croyait pas que ça marcherait la première fois. Mais cette fois, ça y est, on a réussi. Je t'aime.

Prêtre : Nous allons maintenant procéder à l'échange des vœux. Veronica Mars, acceptez-vous de prendre Logan Echolls ici présent pour époux, de le chérir et de l'aimer dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Veronica : Oui, je le veux.

Prêtre : Logan Echolls, acceptez-vous de prendre Veronica Mars ici présente pour épouse. Jurez-vous de la chérir et de lui être fidèle dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Logan : Oui, je le veux.

Prêtre : Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Logan embrasse Veronica et lui souffle à l'oreille : J'en ai eu envie pendant toute la cérémonie Madame Echolls.

Prêtre : Je vous présente Mr et Mme Echolls.

Les invités applaudissent pendant que Veronica se tourne vers la mer et lui souffle un merci. Logan l'observe d'un air interrogateur. Elle ne dit rien et se contente de lui sourire.

Une fois encore cette plage a été le témoin de leur amour qui est maintenant officiel.


	3. Chapter 3

Cette plage. Elle est vraiment plus qu'un symbole pour eux. Elle représente leur passé, leur présent et leur avenir.

Elle est assise sur le sable. À côté d'elle, son appareil photo goûte un repos bien mérité. En effet, la jeune femme l'a fait se lever de bon matin, elle voulait immortaliser le soleil levant. Maintenant que le soleil est réveillé, elle s'est assise, perdue dans ses pensées.

Veronica voix-off : Comment lui annoncer sans le brusquer ?

Après tout, ça ne fait que deux mois qu'ils sont mariés. Il est peut-être trop tôt.

Ces derniers jours, chaque fois qu'il la regardait, elle semblait être ailleurs. Il la trouvait un peu distante, mais ne faisait pas trop de souci. Quand elle serait prête, elle lui en parlerait. C'est comme ça que leur couple fonctionne désormais. Aucun des deux ne veut briser ce bonheur naissant pour des broutilles. Il y a des disputes bien sûr, mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps et ils se réconcilient à chaque fois. Il se décide finalement à descendre sur la plage. Cette plage où, l'un comme l'autre depuis toujours, ils viennent se réfugier quand ils ont besoin de réfléchir ou tout simplement d'être seul.

Elle le sent plus qu'elle ne l'entend se glisser sur le sable à côté d'elle. Il semble attendre qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle se tourne vers lui et lui sourit.

Veronica : J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Il la regarde et, d'un signe de tête, l'invite à poursuivre.

Veronica : Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre donc, je me lance…

Il continue à la regarder, de plus en plus inquiet.

Veronica (après avoir inspiré un bon coup) : Je suis enceinte.

Alors, il éclate de rire. Un rire irrépressible. Elle le regarde, inquiète.

Il avait cru qu'elle allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle et elle lui annonce qu'elle est enceinte. Voyant le visage tendu de Veronica, il prend la parole.

Logan : Excuse-moi mais j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me quitter et tu me dis que tu es enceinte ! Mais c'est la meilleure nouvelle qui puisse exister !

Joignant ses rires aux siens, elle se blottit dans ses bras, soulagée.

Logan : Je t'aime.

Veronica : Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Et ils s'embrassent, savourant leur bonheur.

Oui vraiment, cette plage est décidément magique !


	4. Chapter 4

Cette plage. C'est ici qu'elle avait vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie : ses retrouvailles avec Logan, son mariage et l'annonce de sa grossesse.

Juste après la naissance de leur fille, ils étaient venus ici, pour lui montrer ce lieu magique.

Aujourd'hui, Meg avait trois ans. Tout comme ses parents, elle adorait venir sur cette plage.

Elle avait appelé sa fille ainsi en souvenir de son amie disparue.

Dick en était le parrain et Mac la marraine. Curieux choix me diriez-vous. Dick parrain ? Non mais quelle idée ! Malgré le fait que se soit le meilleur ami de Logan, Wallace ou même Weevil auraient été plus à même de remplir ce rôle. Mais Dick avait vraiment changé. Après une explication avec Mac au sujet de Cassidy, ils s'étaient vu de plus en plus souvent jusqu'à annoncer qu'ils étaient officiellement en couple. Ils attendaient leur premier enfant.

Duncan n'avait jamais donné signe de vie et Wallace s'était marié à Carrie, une jeune femme rencontrée en Ouganda pendant une mission humanitaire.

Son père et la mère de Wallace sortaient de nouveau ensemble et un prochain mariage se préparait.

Veronica regardait le père et la fille jouer, attendrie. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

Veronica : Il va être temps de rentrer.

Meg : Déjà ! se plaignit la petite fille.

Veronica : Oui tata Mac et tonton Dick vont arrivés et le diner n'est pas prêt.

Meg : D'accord

Elle prit la main de son père et celle de sa mère et ils prirent le chemin du retour.

Veronica tourna une dernière fois son regard lumineux vers la plage et se tourna vers Logan.

Veronica : Tu sais, je crois que finalement, elle servira à quelque chose cette troisième chambre lui dit-elle en posant sa main libre sur son ventre.

**Voilà ! Laissez moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis.**


End file.
